An British Dhampir On Elmore City
by scheese9
Summary: please write your criticism in the comments... but if you don't like it and give it 1/10?, get out. don't complain it to my immortal. By The Way.. WTF BL.. do me a flavor, get out of computer, go outside, don't criticism about my fanfiction and you'll get a good life.
1. Fang Morning

An British Dhampir on Elmore City. Chapter 1

One dhampir woman named "Riah Senicourt" on her mansion from elmore city and she have blonde hair, she a British but Half-Romanian and she wear mostly red and black. Riah was born when her British mother bitten by her Romanian vampire father and her mother get burned in sunlight because she was almost vampire during 1680's.

She love association football (soccer) and slay all vampire with her weapons. A lot of pervert stalk at her. She hiss that scare them before run away.

Riah dream about sucking hot men neck before she woke up in her bedroom.

"good day, I woke up cause I have good life" Riah said.

Riah got our of her bed and sips some monster energy drink ultra zero she had.

"Mom!" shouted a voice. Riah looked out. It was her teenage daughter, Mindy Senicourt.

She was wearing a AB/CD sweatshirt, shirt red cocktail pants, combat boots she had long white hair and a eyeliner.

"Darling, what would you do?" Riah asked.

"mom, I made breakfast for you. It's egg and bacon." Mindy said.

"ah, that's breakfast grub for me my sweet daughter." Riah smile.

Mindy take plate of bacon and egg for Riah she ate with fork till when it done and a glass of synthetic blood Mary.

"wait, mom is this your dress from theft shop?" Mindy asked.

"no. this is my t-shirt from 19th century which I used for pajamas." Riah answer.

Instead, Riah took her t-shirt from 19th century, she put on red shirt, black jacket, a sliver necklace, black pants and red shoe.

"mom, well I like to talk about your parents, mom." Mindy said.

"mindy, I kill my father because of my mother dead" Riah said.

She still has remember about she kill her vampire father with her gun and she don't cares.

"I'll finished walking with your pet. can we go to elmore park?" Mindy asked.

"Okay, get in the car" Riah said.

Riah agree it and they was ready to go to elmore park.

They went outside. Mindy was waiting there in front of her mother car.

"mom, I so curious if I meet my friend at elmore park." Mindy said, looked happy.

They walked into her mother blue Hyundai and drive to the place. On the day riah listen to iron maiden when they got there, they park out of the car. They went to elmore park walking.

Riah looked right cause she was looking into the gray Italian-American gray bunny he had blue eye when he wearing bomb jacket with weeaboo button he didn't have glasses anymore and now he was wearing a pierce ear it. He had a Italian accent.

"Hello, What's your name hot nerd?" Riah Questioned.

My name is Ivo Duane. I am Italian from new york, and I will great at college cause I brought new house on this town.. you want to go with me?" Ivo shyed.

"Absobloodyl- I mean Indeed, Ivo." Riah awkward.

They walk away to talk for a while. Then Mindy fellow they. Ivo and Riah hold our hans as we walk away. Riah was immune to the sunlight and she waved to banana Barbara. Mindy suddenly bust into tears.

"Mindy? Are you okay?" Banana Barbara asked.

"why not you?" Mindy asked seriously. And the she said. "well, my mother left me for Italian boyfriend. And i feel I still retirement why aren't you!" Mindy started to cry wisely.

"well I've been done of painting for about these year after rob got erased. I'm ready for new stuff." Banana Barbara said.

"I'm sorry, you're still talent. How about your artwork that predict void destroy elmore city?" Mindy asked.

"I've scrapped it." Banana Barbara said.

"thank god. But gumball is still over." Mindy relaxed.

Banana Barabara tried to clam mindy down. Anyway, Riah and Ivo sit down on bench and relax.

"hey your fake fang are realistic, how you age?" Ivo asked.

"but I tell you secret" Riah said. Then "I been born in london, 1689. that why I still 330 year old" She whispered

"OH. I know you're vampire, but you look younger than cher" Ivo shouted.

Riah grab Ivo hand.

"you.. want to date me?.." Ivo paused feeling. "I can't believe you may be my new girlfriend! I did broke up with my ex-girlfriend"

"Yes, it can." Riah said and she kisses ivo

"MOM!" mindy shout came there. "you kisses your new boyfriend, mom?" said Mindy who was interrupt us.

Riah laughed in an good voice then stand up and she walked away with mindy.

"ah, I love vampire girlfriend." Ivo said.


	2. Life Is Mistake

LIFE IS MISTAKE.

Riah and Mindy into back her blue Hyundai, but black lamorghini hitting her blue Hyundai. Riah out of her blue Hyundai and she kept shouting at us angrily.

"OI, You bloody Wanker!" she shouted.

"Sorry, it's my fault" frightened a voice. It was Stephanie Senicourt.

Stephanie Senicourt was ultra-rich sister of Nicole watterson and she former basketball player, founder of Stephanie corporation she was wearing a brown business suit, red adidas shoes, short brown hair and Gucci sunglasses.

"why you hit my car, Dodgy?" riah asked in a angrily voice.

"I don't know because I paid hitman 1 billion dollar to assassinate mayor of elmore city" Stephanie replied then riah walks towards Stephanie.

"enough with political opinions, Stephanie.. do you hit my car? Then you pay money for that?" riah asked then she stares and yelled "or you don't?" hissing.

"yes, I'm sorry." Stephane answered

Stephanie offers her left hand in goodwill, which Riah handshake it.

"that's okay, Stephanie." Riah relaxed.

Stephanie take $10,000 money in riah right hand.

"it bunch of money for you, poor girl." Stephanie said.

"yeah, no problem." Riah replied then smiled.

Riah put $10,000 money into pocket then she looked at her vintage watch and noticed it was time to go back to home. She wanted to feel happy then back into her blue Hyundai and drive away.

"what a middle class." Stephanie said.

Ivo rans in.

"don't worry, she respect me and she said yes, mama Mia!" Ivo shouted.

"what you doing do, working class.. why your clothes look poor?" Stephanie Asked.

"uh, my net-worth is $700,000 I great at college." Ivo answered.

"alright you look fancy, enjoy being rich and remember pay your taxes" Stephanie said.

The next day riah woke up again, she got out of coffin and took of her pajamas outfits.

"mom, I'm gonna take your pet for walking" Mindy short.

"oh okay, Mindy" Riah replied.

Mindy went outside and take her mother dog pet, mandy for walking.

Mandy was Riah Friendly Zombie German Shepherd Pet, she like to playing and walking.

Riah was waiting for Ivo arrive in her home. She was wearing a black with it said "Dhampri Do It Better" in white t-shirt, short jean, white sock and black adidas superstar.

Ivo open the riah home door, went inside then stranded and hugged riah.

"I love you, hot vampire." Ivo loved.

"yeah me too. My mom dead and I killed my bloody vampire father, call me Dhampir" Riah said.

Ivo kiss Riah and he sit on couch. Riah join it. She was so flattered, even thought she watch interview with a vampire. They kissed. After that..

"I'll be back right I check fridge in kitchen" riah said and she reluctantly went into her kitchen till she check beer on fridge.

"well yeah right, my honey. I like to see failure movie like " ivo said.

"ha, is this crap fanficiton on the internet? I think internet hated it. What next? We get dirty with ivo?" Riah joked.

"yeah, who wrote that crap? Who cares?" Ivo said back.

Riah comeback and take one beer to ivo. riah sit back on coach then exhaled, she open beer bottle and drinked it.

"aw bullock this fanficiton has copyright infringement." Riah said.

"yeah, we get sued." Ivo replied.


	3. Bloody Romance

An British Dhampir On Elmore City Chapter 3 – Bloody Romance

"I'm tired" riah asked as they watch movie. Then she bored.

"I know, I thought we would do what?" ivo said.

"I don't know, ivo." Riah replied then "i caught in bad romance with you" she blushed

"mama mia, I love that lady gaga song." Ivo said.

"darling, can we go to my bedroom and we talk before get an orgasm?" riah asked.

"Si, Tomorrow never know!" ivo excited.

"it sound the beatles to me, I remember that British band in nineteen-sixties." Riah replied back then "I love it" riah said.

Riah and ivo standing of the couch then hold our hands as they went upstars and into her room.

ivo show a Victorian soccer ball to riah.

"hey riah, what type of that your grandpa ball?" ivo asked.

"of course, it's not. This is my ball when I played it." Riah replied then she give a Victorian soccer ball from ivo.

"that's football" ivo said.

Riah juggling a Victorian soccer ball then she catching it with her hand.

"nice skill, riah." Ivo said thumb up then he grabbing a acoustic guitar and "is it vintage guitar?" he questioned.

Riah dropped a Victorian soccer ball to the floor then "oh, this is my guitar.." she answered and she took a acoustic guitar from ivo.

Riah sitting on her coffin then she started to singing a cover of 'all apologies" and at the end of song she put a acoustic guitar on floor.

"well, let's get dirty?" riah asked.

"ah, okay." Ivo replied then..

They took off each each others clothes. Then riah took off her black and red era and went on the coffin and started making out naked.

Riah had never seen before on Ivo arm. It was a Italian cross. On it in writing were the words Pizzeria.

"hold on, is this your tattoo about pizza?" riah asked.

"yeah, that's my favorite italy food" ivo replied.

"I know, I had heart said dad in my back" riah confessed.

Riah kissed ivo. Ivo took of his white underpants and then…

"MOM?! Why You Did You Do That?!" Mindy caughted it with mandy,

Riah got out of the coffin and putting on a red towel.

"oh I sorry. What you doing do In my room, mindy?" riah asked.

"well your dog is playing with other dog. She popping basketball in elmore park with her mouth." Mindy said then "why you on romance with your boyfriend?" Demanded she.

"go playing, mindy and mandy." Riah shouted.

"okay, mom…" mindy stomped out for playing with mandy.

Ivo standing out of the coffin and put on his underpants huffily.

"Riah, is this your zombie dog?" ivo shouted sadly.

"Yes, she was a friendly." Riah answered.

"by the way, are you marry me?" Ivo asked.

"indeed. You might be by my good lover." Riah said smiled at him.

Ivo put on blue shirt, bomber jacket, blue jean back then he left the room and went into outside.

"see you in joyful burger, sparkle vampire." Ivo said.

"I am not a sparkle vampire. I am a dhampir. Vampire don't sparkle." Riah yelled at him back.

"okay." Ivo replied.

Ivo walk away for his home. Riah bust into little tears.

"she said yes." Riah said.

Riah put her shirt back then she left the room and…

"hey, riah. Catch!" mindy yelled.

Mindy throwing a self-inflated soccer ball at riah, she catched it with her hand. Mandy jumped on riah then licking on it.

"good girl, who good girl? You are." Riah happied at mandy.

"yeah can we go and playing that ball?" mindy asked.

"okay, my daughter" riah replied.

Riah get up and she pass a self-inflated basketball to mindy. they went into outside for playing self-inflated basketball with mandy.


End file.
